


A kölcsönvett pulcsi

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, The Pack Finds Out, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: Vérfarkasnak lenni nehéz; különösen Beacon Hills-en. De Liam Dunbar számára az élet még ennél is bonyolultabbá készült válni. Említve, hogy beleszeretett az volt csapattársába, akiből baráti ellenségek lettek, aki szintén vérfarkas volt. Megoldották a nézeteltéréseiket és végül randizni kezdtek. És már csak idő kérdése, hogy erre a falka mikor jön rá.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot
Kudos: 1





	A kölcsönvett pulcsi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShakespearesRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/gifts).
  * A translation of [A borrowed sweatshirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913803) by [ShakespearesRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose). 



**Liam Dunbar szemszöge**

A falkám mintha másképp nézett volna rám. Nem hittem, hogy bármit is máshogyan csináltam volna, és nem viseltem semmi szokatlant: farmert, Brett pulcsiját, szóval nem hisze- várjunk egy percet, Brett pulcsija. 

Az ő pulcsiját viselem, és a többiek nem is tudják, hogy mi együtt vagyunk; azt hiszik, hogy csak azért viseljük el egymást, mert a falkáinknak osztoznia kell Beacon Hills területén.

Plusz Brett magasabb és szélesebb a válla, így a ulcsi túl nagy volt – na persze nekem, Brettre úgy illett, mintha ráöntötték volna. Nem tudom, hogy kész vagyok-e elmondani a falkának, hogy együtt vagyunk. De mindenképpen beszélnem kell majd vele, amint lehet.

**Lydia Martin szemszöge**

\- Tetszik a pulcsid, Liam. De nem túl nagy ez egy kicsit? – kérdeztem.

\- Messze túl nagy – ugrott be Malia is a beszélgetésbe.

\- Nem nagyon vettem észre. Csak felkaptam reggel, ha esetleg lehűlne az idő – mondta Liam, és abszolút nem gyanúsan nézett mindenhova, csak bármelyikünk szemébe nem.

\- Én már láttam valahol ezt a pulcsit. Lehet, hogy valaki nemrég vett egy hasonlót.

Körbe néztem, és láttam, hogy a többieknek sincs egy mákszemnyi fogalmuk sem arról, hogy látták ezt a pulcsit ezelőtt. Az egyetlen meglepetés csak Scott arca volt, ami egy tudálékos kis mosollyal a szája szélében elárulta az alfát, hogy többet tud, mint amennyit elmond.

**Scott McCall szemszöge**

Mindenkire tudálékosan mosolyogtam. Nyilván, hogy tudtam. Tudtam, hogy a bétám együtt volt a farkassal Satomi falkájából.

remélem jól bánik Liammel. Egészen védelmező vagyok, amikor Liamről van különösen azután, hogy Garrett megmérgezte és bedobta egy kútba és otthagyta megfulladni, csak mert a neve rajta volt azon az idióta listán.

Plusz nem tudom, hogyan gondolta, hogy észrevétlenül megúszhatja a dolgot. Úgy értem, nem csak, hogy túl nagy volt rá, de a zöld anyagon büszkén díszelgett a DEVENFORD LACROSSE felirat, és ha ez mind nem lett volna elég, a 28-es szám és a név TALBOT nagy betűkkel virított a hátán.


End file.
